What's worth, and what's not
by AmBEr aka BDBH
Summary: Hermione caught Draco cheating on her, what happens when this time he really takes it too far?


**Hello! I was being bored and I was reading some quotes that I liked to I just happened to think of this story, hope you peeps like it!**

**O Yeah! Its valentine's day! Haha, happy valentine's day everyone! **

**Summary: Hermione caught Draco cheating on her, what happens when this time he really takes it too far?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…sniff sniff**

**What's Worth? And what's not…**

**By Amber**

Hermione Granger looked at her husband in the eye, anger obvious in her eyes. "You cheated on me and now you want me to forgive you?"

Draco stared back at her from his position on the living room couch, helplessness reflecting in his, "Hermione, I'm sorry, I was drunk I didn't mean to."

Hermione was getting angrier with every second that was passing by, "So you got DRUNK Malfoy, you swore to me that you wouldn't drink when you started to date me!"

Draco flinched as she used his old nickname, she never did that unless she was angry, REAL angry. He opened his mouth, trying to think of one of his great excuses in times like this. "Hermione, I-"

But Hermione waved his words away furiously, "No, Malfoy! No more lies, I can't take it anymore." She looked down suddenly, as if she was unable to catch his eyes, "I'm sorry….Draco." She looked at him one more time, before apparating away.

Draco looked down at his hands, "I'm sorry too, Hermione."

Flashback

Draco Malfoy stood in a bar, ordering Madam Rosmerta to give him fire more fire whiskeys.

"Really, Mr Malfoy, you shouldn't drink so much, it's bad for your health." Madam Rosmerta said worriedly, lines creasing her forehead as she frowned.

"Who are you? My mother?" Draco, who was already drunk, said angrily as he finished another fire whiskey.

Draco could still remember the fight he had with Hermione that day.

"_Draco Malfoy, you were supposed to be at work! What are you doing drinking at a bar!" Hermione said as she threw one of her tempers. _

_Their marriage had already gone off with a rocky start. With Lucius refusing to accept Hermione as his daughter and Narcissa refusing to even plan the marriage. Then when Hermione had told Harry and Ron that she was engaged, they had thought that Draco had cast a love spell on her and had demanded Draco to take it off before Hermione could do anything. _

_After that had gotten married they thought that it was the end of their problems. How wrong they were. Draco managed to get himself fired for what seemed to be no reason and Hermione still had a low-paying job. _

_Draco had managed to get a job with a good pay but it was extremely boring for him, as a desk job always was. _

_Draco had gone to the pub earlier that day, trying to think of a way to solve his money crisis since his parents had refused to give him anything and he was living off what his grand-parents had given him, which was to him ,very little, and to Ron, very much. _

_Draco sighed, if only he could have done something better last time, breaking the news slowly to his parents. Maybe he wouldn't be in that position that he was. _

_Suddenly, a really sexy pair of legs caught his eyes, a woman was making her way towards him and she was coming right up to his lap. _

"_Hey Baby," She cooed. _

_Draco slurred, "Hey yourself."_

_Draco picked her up as he paid for a room in a bar. _

_Draco lay her down on the bed, kissing her hungrily. _

_Suddenly, the door behind him burst open, his wife stood there, tears flowing down her eyes, as she grabbed him and apprated away with a loud "POP."_

_End- Flashback_

Draco looked up suddenly, his eyes sparkling. "I won't lose you Hermione; you mean the world to me."

He stood up from the couch, he knew where she would be, he himself always went there when he was upset. He smiled to himself; he wasn't about to loose her, and apprated away.

As always he apprated right next to the cliff. He had always thought that the place was beautiful. A high cliff overlooking the sea, it was just a small island but it was priceless to him. No one besides him and Hermione knew about the island, it was their own special place. He himself didn't know how he found it himself.

He walked awhile before finding Hermione sitting quietly on a rock, crying silently. Her soft curls flying around her face.

_God she was beautiful. _He thought to himself.

Slowly, he crept up behind her, carefully trying to make sure there weren't any twigs that could give him away.

When he managed to get close enough, his strong arms enveloped her, making her jump slightly.

"Malfoy, you were never good at surprising me," Hermione said, trying to keep her voice steady.

Draco racked his brains for something witty before finally getting something perfect, "My only love sprang from my only hate."

Hermione scoffed, "I wasn't your only hate Malfoy, me, Ron and Harry were…..Love can sometimes be magic, but magic sometimes….can just be an illusion."

Her quote hit Draco like a ton of bricks. How could she say that? Their love was everything to him.

He breathed deeply and tried again, "Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes a special someone to catch your heart. You caught my heart, Hermione, you always did."

Hermione laughed bitterly, "Love is an endless act of forgiveness, tender work with becomes a habit. I haven't acquired that habit Malfoy. All my years I've known you, I never felt as heartbroken as I was last night. How could you Draco? Why did you do it?"

Draco looked at her with his grey eyes which her shinning with sadness and asking for forgiveness.

"Hermione, I know that this is no excuse but I was so drunk yesterday. I was trying to drink out my sadness about all the things that happened to us, I was so busy thinking about the negatives that I wasn't thinking about the positives. All I needed was you Hermione. You. I'm sorry for what I did Hermione. Please, give me this chance to prove to you that I can be the best husband for you."

Hermione looked at him after awhile, "I thought love meant never having to say you're sorry?" Her cockiness had returned to her voice.

Draco laughed in relief, she knew straight away that he had gotten her back, "You know that I don't believe in that line."

"O yeah?" Hermione said, sniffing and managing to sound so adorable at the same time.

"Yeah," Draco said softly as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you Hermione."

"And I, you."

Draco took her in his arms, apparating into their house, as he carried her into his bedroom.

This time, there was no interruption.

0000

Hermione woke up next to Draco the next morning, Draco was staring at her with adoration.

Hermione asked, "Draco, what did you do yesterday that was worth mentioning?"

Draco looked at her, smiled as he answered, "Nothing."

**Okays, happy Valentine's Day! **

**The disclaimers….**

**My only love sprang from my only hate – William Shakespeare – Act 1 Scene 5 line 137**

**Love can sometimes be magic, but magic sometimes….can just be an illusion – Javan**

**Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes a special someone to catch your heart. – Unknown**

**Love is an endless act of forgiveness, tender work with becomes a habit -Peter Ustinov**

**Love meant never having to say you're sorry – Erich Segal**

Okay hope y'll liked it!

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Love,

Amber


End file.
